quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Junction 4: Control/Surrender
Control/Surrender is the fifth part of Act 4 and the fourth and final Junction in Quantum Break. The events occur on October 10th, 2016 at 5:05AM. Plot Story Back at Monarch Solution's central headquarters, Paul regards the CFR, William Joyce's Countermeasure that could stop the fracture in time He laments what little time he has left as the Chronon Syndrome begins to pull him closer to the edge of no reason. A monarch soldier responsible for the clean of Henry Kim's lab, destroyed prior by Martin Hatch, reports to Paul and tells him that he has the report on the lab that he wanted. Paul acknowledges the soldier and tells him to meet him in his office. Ending his recording, he reseals the CFR Chamber and proceeds to make his way to his office. As he leaves the lab, he is contacted by the soldier again, he tells Paul that he has reached his office. A stutter occurs and Paul almost loses his control. When he reaches his office, the soldier explains that everything inside the lab, including his treatments, had been destroyed, saved one. However, the container was damaged. Paul regards the treatment, but believes the treatment would make him weak and wonders he can truly trust anyone in Monarch anymore. |-|Control= Serene holds onto his reason in a final effort to see his plan through. Paul maintains his control, appealing to skill and Liam Burke's desire to protect his wife with the Lifeboat Protocol. Serene knows Liam will protect the CFR from Jack Joyce, who remains determined to use it to halt the fracture in time. Calmly, Paul tells the soldier that he would join him downstairs and dismisses him. Placing the mask on his mouth, he breathes in what remains of the treatment and regains a semblance of control. Clear-headed and calmer, Paul resumes his recording and declares that needs to work fast. Before he leaves, he sees a possible future of himself fighting Jack in the Bradbury Swimming Pool. |-|Surrender= Serene stops fighting his Chronon Syndrome. He loses faith in his plan and Monarch. Paul declares everyone within Monarch traitors to his cause and promises to bring about their end. Martin Hatch corners a wounded Liam Burke, declaring that his "world" would be renewed and see balance. Charlie Wincott chooses to help Jack steal the CFR in the hopes that Jack truly can use the device to fix the fracture. Paul vows to make them all suffer. Paul drops the mask, startling the soldier. When the soldier asks if Paul is alright, Paul demands to know who put him up to giving him the treatment? Confused, the soldier reminds him that he was the one that ordered them to go through Henry Kim's lab and retrieve what they could. Paul, however, loses his control and demands to know who the soldier is working for. When the soldier responds that he's working for him, Paul declares him a liar and attacks him using his abilities. He turns the table over and throws the soldier against the wall. Believing anyone could betray him, Paul decides to play the situation close to the chest. He receives a vision of a possible future of him and Jack fighting at the Bradbury Swimming Pool. Video Walkthroughs Quantum Break - Act 4 Junction 4 Walkthrough - Control Surrender Episode Gallery Category:Junction